


You Believed Me

by rainbowpiranha



Series: At The End of the Day [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Belief, Ice, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Season 01, Season 01/Episode 08, Season/Series 01, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpiranha/pseuds/rainbowpiranha
Summary: Mulder realizes just how important it is that Scully believed him when the rest of the investigation team did not.  He also realizes that there are a lot of other qualities that he really likes in Scully. (A.k.a. Masturbation with a plot.)





	You Believed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set after “Ice” (Season 1, Episode 8) where Mulder, Scully, and four others investigate the deaths of a group of scientists. Ultimately they find out that it was a worm that was pulled out in an ice core that attacks the hypothalamus of its victims, causing them to become over aggressive.

“You pulled a gun on me, Scully,” Mulder stated matter-of-fact.  

“Mulder, I–” 

“Hold on, let me finish,” insisted Mulder.  “I’m not mad.  You pulled a gun on me in order to save civilization in case I was infected with the worm, but then you believed me and checked for the worm, and didn’t find it.”

“I know, Mulder, I was there,” Scully said with a small smile, waiting for Mulder to eventually arrive at whatever point he was bound to be headed towards.  

Mulder sighed and simply said, “It’s not often people believe me, Scully, and you believed me.”

“You checked me for those little marks that supposed abductees had on one of our first cases together, Mulder, and it was only fair that I did the same for you,” Scully replied, recalling the time her over-tired mind fooled her into thinking her bug bites were more serious.  “And besides, you checked to make sure the worm hadn’t infected me either.”  

“Just, well, thanks Scully,” Mulder squeezed her shoulder and headed back to his apartment for once instead of heading to the office to drown himself in more work.

***

Mulder was used to thinking about cases on his way to work, at work, at lunch, staying after he was off the clock, on his way home, at the gym, while running, spitting sunflower seeds out of the car window…  He was always thinking about The X-Files in some way, which meant his partner Scully crossed his mind fairly frequently.  But it was rare that he was thinking about just his partner and not thinking about anything paranormal or specifically case-related.

Sure, he had thought about her intentions a little bit when she first joined him in their basement office.  Mulder knew she was sent to report on what exactly they were doing, but she seemed to do that without bias.  If anything, she was too reliant on evidence and, for better or worse, she wrote up exactly what they experienced in the field. Sensing no malintent other than the usual disagreements that come with trying to follow bureaucratic procedures in cases that didn’t lend themselves to allow that, he trusted Scully with the information she needed in order to help solve the cases.

Until today, he didn’t realize just how far that trust went.

Of course, FBI partners had to trust each other with their lives all the time.  If they didn’t, they’d both end up dead.  But, it wasn’t everyday that they had to trust their partner’s word in the face of endangering all of humanity at the hands of a brain controlling worm.  Yet Scully did that for him.  She trusted Mulder enough to go against her gut instinct, and go against what the others were telling her to do, to examine him and find him free from the worm’s control.  She could have easily decided that arguing with the others in their investigation party was not worth it, and that Mulder was on his own.  But she didn’t.  She gave him the benefit of the doubt and checked him out herself.

A rare warm feeling washed over Mulder as he realized he was in the perfect position to get everything out of The X-Files that he could possibly want and maybe, just maybe, find Samantha.  He had a partner that believed in him, even if she didn’t believe in the extraterrestrial and otherworldly influences in their cases.  That was more than he’d ever had in a partner before, and her lack of belief in aliens wasn’t a problem.  With enough first-hand evidence and a little charm, Mulder could work on that belief, he was sure of it. 

He shook himself from his thoughts as he realized he was at his apartment.  He tossed the mail on the kitchen island, grabbed a beer from the refrigerator, and sat down on his couch with all intentions of ending today like every other day: falling asleep in from of the blaring television.  The main reason for his routine was because engrossing himself in mindless television shows was the only way he was able to forget his pain, to forget his cases, and, if he was lucky, fall asleep.

But tonight he wanted to hold onto the feelings from this case.  Sure, he was frustrated that some organization, probably the government, torched the research facility and ended their chances of finding out more about the worms.  And yes, he was irritated with the other members of the investigative crew for not believing in him and falling prey to their suspicions.  He was also slightly upset about the death of Bear and Murphy, although his job had made him less sensitive about human deaths than perhaps a healthy person would be.  But Scully believed him, and that was a feeling he wanted to hold on to.

His earlier warm feeling of thankfulness as a result of having a partner who trusted him in a situation where it would have been safer for her to ignore his plea of innocence returned, but was slightly different this time, as he re-lived some of the specific events in his mind.

Sure, he and Scully had argued enough where the other crew members were suspicious of them, but that was nothing abnormal.  In fact, he would never admit it to Scully, but he liked when she challenged him.  Neither of them would gain anything if she passively followed everything he did instead of questioning his motives and urging him to find alternative, and usually more bureaucratic, ways to follow leads.  And, in Mulder’s opinion, she could stand to have her worldviews questioned every once in a while, especially when dealing with X-Files.  Plus, the way she stood up to herself against the other medical doctor on their team was, quite frankly, sexy.  The fact that she didn’t need Mulder to come to her rescue and defend her honor and instead used her knowledge and skills to prove that she was correct was something he was glad to have witnessed.  

Mulder shook his head, trying to dissuade his mind from associating the word _sexy_  with Scully.  Of course she was attractive, and yes, he had noticed that.  After all, he had eyes and a pretty healthy sex drive.  But the dangerous part was that Scully was sexy because of her intelligence and drive.  The fact that she was physically attractive on top of her attractive personality was just a nice bonus.  

Again, Mulder shook his head, but his thoughts were persistent and his cock had become interested the second his brain associated _sexy_  with _Scully_.  And, after thirty-one years of living with his body, he knew what he’d have to do in order to hopefully get these thoughts out of his head so he could potentially sleep and go back to face his partner again after their brief few days off.

Mulder debated on trying to fish out some of his porn magazines from his bedroom, but since it currently looked more like an overcrowded storage room than a sleeping space, that required effort he didn’t want to put in right now.  He decided to let his mind wander and hopefully give him enough of a mental picture so he could cum and move on with his life.  Ultimately, his worry was that he would wind himself up too much, put Scully on a pedestal, and say something stupid that would ruin their professional relationship.  He didn’t want his sex drive to encourage him to say something he would regret, so he might as well get his libido tamed now.

He closed his eyes and pictured his go-to stock image: a blond women with grotesquely large breasts in a pink string bikini leaning over to set a drink down for him on the table.  As she bent down in his mind, Mulder undid his jeans and slid them down his hips, taking his cock out of his boxers so it could spring up without the restraint of clothing.  He gripped himself roughly, not wanting to drag things out tonight, and used his thumb to smear his precum over the head of his cock.  There wasn’t quite enough to act as lube, so he went back to his mental image and imagined the girl’s top being unable to control her breasts anymore, the string holding the two small triangles of fabric together snapping to reveal a pair of breasts that were much smaller than he had expected.

Mulder was shaken out of his fantasy as he realized the breasts he was seeing may have been way too small for his anonymous fictional girl, but they were the perfect size to belong to the woman he shared his office with everyday.  

Mulder laughed to himself.  He may have rationally tried to stay away from jacking it to thoughts of his coworker, but his imagination had other ideas.  

He gave in and tried again, altering the woman in his mind to fit the breasts that he saw every day, but he couldn’t piecemeal Scully starting from her breasts.  Part of his mind knew that he was just looking for an image to get off to, but he couldn’t separate Scully from her personality, so the other part of his mind forced him to think of her whole image:

He started building his mental image of her from the bottom, with her feet always in stockings and heels.  He wasn’t a _foot guy_ , but she had nice feet, as far as he could tell.  Next came her fit legs, with her firm calves either revealed with her knee-length skirts or hidden under slacks, and her shapely thighs that he wanted to bury his head between.  Then came her gorgeous hips, which she inadvertently showed off in her form-fitting pencil skirts and high waisted pants.  Next came her stomach which, although Mulder had never seen it, he imagined to be firm but curvy, much like he imagined her thighs to be.  He mentally followed up her ribcage from her soft stomach and filled in her nice sized chest–not huge like his stock mental image, but definitely nice.  If she wasn’t his partner, he would definitely entertain the idea of touching them, imagining them to be a good sized handful in each hand encased in the creamy white bra he had seen her in when she came to his hotel room with her concern about what turned out to be mosquito bites.  Next up was her collarbone and neck which, in Mulder’s opinion, was his favorite part of her if he was indeed looking at her in pieces.  Her soft, pale, skin seemed to beg to be kissed and nibbled on until it was flushed red, just like her cheeks flushed when she was debating with Mulder about his methods or arguing with herself to come to a conclusion on a case based off of far less evidence than she would like to have.  Then came her face, with her stunningly red lipsticked lips, the lower of which she nibbled on when she was looking through microfilm trying to find a specific piece of elusive evidence.  He pictured her sharp blue eyes that conveyed so much emotion, even when she was trying to be detached and logical, from fear when their car rolled down a hill on its own accord, to fiery determination when she defended The X-Files to her former classmate, to piercing searchlights as she examined a body for every scrap of information.  In his mind’s eye, Scully was looking at him with her pupils dark with lust and a smirk on her lips, challenging him even at this moment.  All topped off with her gorgeous red hair, usually kept down around her face to her shoulders in gentle waves, but sometimes pulled back into a low ponytail while she was working.

He stroked his cock faster, the thoughts of Scully causing him to produce enough precum where he was thoroughly lubricated as he imagined her leaning over his desk to give him a file, her white blouse unbuttoned farther than she would ever unbutton it anywhere other than in his dreams, her distinct voice probing him for information about their case that she knew he had in a different file.  He imagined the way she said “Mulder,” in that tone of hers where he knew he needed to stop screwing around and clue her in on some essential information before she got too frustrated.

If you asked Mulder, he would have sworn he could hear her say his name right then and there, and his cock twitched in response to watching her say _Mulder_ , as she hopped up on her desk and crossed her heels, waiting for him to look over the file and fill her in on missing information.  

Mulder smiled.  Even in his fantasies, Scully was making no excuses for him not getting work done.   

He saw her sigh as he imagined explaining some phenomenon to her, her eyes giving him that look that said she didn’t believe him, but she would help him out until they could find the _real_  answers.  He watched her chew on the tip of her pen as she contemplated how best to try to solve the case, and he imaged what that little bit of tongue he saw peeking out of her mouth would feel like on the head of his cock.

In his empty apartment, Mulder moaned loudly, the thought of her mouth on his cock, Scully taking him in as deep as she could, sucking on the head and using her hand to squeeze his base, caused him to fist himself faster, his palm slick up and down his shaft as he twisted his hand.  With a considerable effort, Mulder made a point not to say her name as he came, his warm spurts of cum shooting out past his fist and onto the coffee table in front of him.  He continued to imagine Scully, this time on her knees in front of him, so he could mentally cum on her instead of his coffee table.  He saw the beads of white pearl up on her skin.  He imagined that she had something snarky to say about him getting it in her hair, or perhaps something scientific about the properties of semen on skin, and he let out a shaky laugh as his orgasm finished and his hand slowed to a stop.

Mulder knew that he admired Scully for all of her attributes, especially the ones that caused them to bump heads.  He knew that he still had to be a little bit careful about what he told her because she could suddenly leave and tell the Bureau that The X-Files were a waste of time.   But he also knew that she believed in him, even when everyone else didn’t, and for that he was thankful.  He was also thankful for his ability to keep a straight face when he saw her at work, hoping she was none the wiser to him using her image to jack off to and cum so forcefully that, for once, he slept soundly until his alarm woke him up the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think (good and bad). This series is different from how I normally write because it’s more free-flowing and more focused on individual plot points instead of overarching themes, so if anything seems completely off, please let me know.  
> You can contact me on here or at: https://medley-of-my-trans-life.tumblr.com/


End file.
